The Northern Lion
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: King Robert knew nothing good would come of his son inheriting the Iron Throne if he kept behaving the way he did. After the last straw of Prince Joffrey's petulant and violent behavior, King Robert sends the unusual five year old to be a ward under House Stark. If anyone could fix the Future King of Westeros, it would be Eddard Stark. AU with Good!Joffrey.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Game of Thrones, the book series, and none of the characters belong to me! I just enjoy messing with plots!**_

_**A/N: By the way, I know Robert's mother had black hair and that's Ned found out that Cersei's children were a product of incest, but for the sake of this story she was blonde.**_

* * *

When the babe was born with a head of blonde hair, Robert Baratheon did not question it. His own lady mother, Cassana Baratheon who had been born into House Estermont, had blonde hair before she had passed. The way traits passed down were a funny thing that King Robert didn't care too much to think into at the time. No, he was far too overjoyed that he had a male heir to take the throne. However, as the years went on, that excitement died down and turned to dread. Prince Joffrey was not a normal child, he did things that Robert had seen not other child do.

The final straw was when Joffrey brought his father a dead dog, one side of it's head caved in as though a rock had been thrown at it. Robert had immediately slapped the bloody body out of his sons hands, horrified that his heir thought this was something to be proud of. Joffrey was five when that incident happened. Cersei had merely laughed it off, saying that children will be children and that it was one less stray dog to wander around King's Landing. Honestly, sometimes Robert wondered if the woman was human or beast. This wasn't even the first time their son had done something like this, but it would be the last.

Robert had made his decision and once he put his mind to something, no one could deter him. Jon Arryn, his hand, agreed that something had to be done about his sons behavior. If it kept up like this, when Joffrey inherited the throne, he would be a tyrant. His son wouldn't just rule with a dose of fear but kindness and mercy as well, no, Joffrey would rule over the people and slaughter whomever he pleased. There would be no calmness, no, for everyone would fear that if they angered him their head would end up on a spike. Finally, he decided to call in the one person he trusted most, Eddard Stark. Both he and Ned had grown up together, they were best friends, they had overthrown the mad king together. Ned had unwavering honor and that was exactly why Robert decided to send Joffrey off to Winterfell. Maybe living with the Starks could help him straighten up or, at the least, stop bashing animals heads in with rocks.

Cersei, already a month with child again, fought with him tooth and nail against it. However much she may end up hating him for his decision, he knew it was best for the kingdom. His heart ached to see his son go, but this was just one of those things that had to be done. Things couldn't carry on this way, Robert would never feel comfortable passing the throne on to his eldest if they did. So, when Joffrey's green eyes welled with tears at the news he was being sent away, it was all Robert could do not to back track. Despite his monstrous behavior, he was still but a child. He may grow out of his petulant behavior, but no chances could be taken. So when the blonde boy had clung onto his mothers skirts and begged her not to let them take him, Robert just turned his head and ignored Cersei's cold stare.

Weeks later, in front of the castle in King's Landing, the royal family stood waiting for the Starks to arrive. Cersei did not cry, but she did make it clear that anyone who annoyed her would lose their tongue. She kept one hand firmly on Joffrey's shoulder, refusing to even let Robert touch him. The young prince, meanwhile, clung to his mother and hid in her skirts while the Queen attempted to sooth his crying. The five year old could not be dissuaded, however, despite his mothers valiant efforts. The blonde woman whispered how he would come home soon, that she wouldn't let those horrid northerners keep him for long. Far too soon the time came, and the banner of house Stark could be seen flying in the distance.

"My King, my Queen." Ned Stark bowed after getting off of his horse

A woman with red hair and fair, delicate features rode on a horse beside his. After bowing to the royals, the Stark man quickly turned and helped the woman off. She wore the thick dresses of the north colored in grey and blue, her hair red hair down and pulled back into a simplistic style. Her blue eyes shined as she placed a protective hand over her stomach which was bulging under her dress. It was obvious she was farther along than the queen, quite a few months more, and she managed a shallow bow with her large stomach. This was Ned's wife, Robert knew, Catelyn Tully. Well, Catelyn Stark now he supposed. It was obvious she was not the same southern maiden he had seen marry his best friend all those many years ago. No, now she was a Lady of the north, married into House Stark.

"My King, my Queen." Catelyn repeated the same words her husband had

"God, Ned, you needn't have dragged Cat all the way out here." Robert laughed, giving his friend a pat on the back

"My King, I wound not want to have missed such an important occasion." Her smile was kind, motherly

Despite himself, Robert couldn't help but wonder what would have been if he'd taken the Tully woman as his bride instead of Cersei. _Probably a lot easier_, he thought.

"Yes." Ned nodded, "We are honored our King would trust us with the task of fostering his son."

At the northerners words, Cersei's face soured. Needless to say, she glared fiercely as she stepped up to stand beside her husband and hugged Joffrey to her person. She was only held back from snapping by a quick glare from Robert, at which she barely refrained from snarling at.

"How is Robb doing? Turning into a fine young man, I bet! Then there's little Sansa, I'm sure she has all of her mothers beauty. Also the youngest, Arya, she's still but a babe isn't she?" Robert laughed

"Yes, Robb is growing up nicely as is Sansa. Arya is little more than a babe, she and her unborn sibling will not be too far apart. Thank you for your concern." Ned smiled politely as Robert laughed

"You damn Starks are too polite!" The King shook his head, "What will you name the child?"

"Brandon if a boy, your grace, and Lysara if a girl."

"Good names, they are." Robert nodded approvingly, "Now, here's my boy! Joffrey, come on out!"

The King grabbed his sons shoulder and, despite Cersei's poisonous gaze, tore the five year old from his mother. The boy stood, his fathers hands on his shoulders, shaking slightly as he gazed at the people who would raise him for the next few years.

"Would you consider staying for a little bit?" Robert asked, already knowing the answer

"I'm afraid not, your grace. Robb and Sansa hated to see us go, and I know Catelyn hated to leave Arya with Septa Mordane." Ned shook his head a little

When it was time for them to go, Joffrey attempted to hide behind his mother again. However, he was pulled back by Robert and handed to Ned, who assured the King and Queen that their son would be in good care. As Robert said goodbye to his friend and son, he turned to see that Cersei had already disappeared into the castle and had not said farewell to the wardens of the north. Inwardly chastising her for the disrespect against his friend, he knew she was rightfully pissed about her son being taken from her. However, as he watched Catelyn situate Joffrey on her horse so her husband could lead the small group without having to worry about the boy, he knew he had made the right decision.


	2. The Wardens of the North

_**Chapter 1: The Wardens of the North**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Game of Thrones, the book series, and none of the characters belong to me! I just enjoy messing with plots!**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and favorites and reviews everyone! I really appreciate them! Also, just a little note, Theon isn't with the Stark's yet. He comes in next year. Ned also hasn't left for the Siege of Pyke yet, that's also in one year. It may be a little off, but it's meant to be for the story. Also, just a little side note, I'll probably do a few chapters of Joffrey as a child, then I'll jump into the plot.**_

* * *

Robb stood, fidgeting in his good clothes, holding his sisters hand as they stood, waiting for their mother and father to arrive. Arya was being held by Septa Mordane, as she was too young to even begin standing on her own. Jon stood on his other side, silent and serious as ever, not even paying attention as Sansa continued to prattle on about the new doll father had given her before his departure for King's Landing. Personally, Robb didn't understand why they needed to take in some pampered prince who probably wasn't any older than Sansa. His mother was, after all, pregnant with what Robb could only hope was a son. He had two sisters now, so he needed a brother before Jon and himself were outnumbered and his unborn brother would fill that roll, so why did they need Joffrey? Kicking the ground slightly, Robb's head snapped up when they heard calls that the party was approaching. Grinning, the eldest Stark boy punched Jon in the shoulder, successfully grabbing the bastard's attention.

"Father is back!" Robb chirped happily, all ready to full out sprint to meet the horses

Septa Mordane, however, had other ideas. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, all the while keeping a firm hold on Arya, and lightly chastised him on proper behavior.

"You are to stay here until your Lord Father and your Lady Mother arrive with Prince Joffrey." Her voice was kind, but stern

"Yes, Septa." Robb sighed, hunching his shoulders as Jon snickered silently beside him

"I cannot wait until mother gets back!" Sansa clumsily spoke, "I would like her to help with my embroidery!"

"Very good, Sansa." The Septa's smile was approving as she rocked Arya back and forth, "Good pronunciation."

Robb rolled his eyes and looked over at Jon, who was now fighting to hide a smile. The Stark heir made a gagging motion, causing his brother to laugh silently and Sansa to glare at him. The wait seemed to take hours, days, weeks, months, even years as the Stark children and their septa waited for the arrival of the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. When the doors finally swung open, Robb barely restrained himself from sighing in relief at not having to wait anymore. However, he knew that disappointed glance he'd get from his mother and Septa Mordane, so he stayed silent. Instead, he watched as his mother held hand with a young, slightly pudgy, blonde boy who couldn't be any older than Sansa. This was the prince, that he was sure of, because he had never seen a child in the North that looked _that _spoiled.

"My children." Catelyn released the Prince's hand, going over to the kids who were lined up with Septa Mordane

Catelyn hugged Robb tightly, squeezing so hard Robb wasn't sure whether he should be concerned for his own health, or the health of the unborn babe in his mothers womb. She finally released him before she went to Sansa, hugging the redheaded girl tightly and kissing her on the cheek. Catelyn nodded as he daughter talked and talked about her sewing lessons and all she'd learned about embroidery. Finally, the pregnant woman was able to break away from her oldest daughter and go over to the septa, carefully taking Arya into her arms. She looked left of Robb, finally setting her eyes on Jon Snow. Pursing her lips, she forced a smile at the boy and nodded at him before turning her attention back to her husband and the prince.

Ned spoke up, seeing that his wife was done smothering their children, and allowed a smile to grace his normally solemn face as he looked at his kids, "Robb, Sansa, Jon. I trust that you've been well behaved."

"Yes, father." Robb spoke as Jon nodded slightly

"Yes!" Sansa nodded eagerly, "Septa Mordane continued with my lessons and-!"

"Our dear child has learned much in our absence." Catelyn sighed, giving a weary smiled and she held Arya close

"That is good." Ned nodded, thankful for his wife's intervening before an hour long speech rushed out of his daughter, "Now, I would like to introduce Prince Joffrey. He'll be staying with us for some time."

"Hello, Joffrey!" Sansa smiled widely, her blue eyes gleaming with childish glee

"_Prince _Joffrey." The young boy snapped, "Mother says peasants cannot address me by anything else!"

Sansa instantly withered, smiled fading and bright blue eyes flushing with tears. Jon silently glared at the prince, while Robb had gone past glaring and opened his mouth to say something. Catelyn knew that, while what Robb said would be defending his sister, it would greatly offend the prince and she just wasn't going to deal with that. So, with a sigh, she cut her eldest child off before he could speak.

"My children are not peasants." Catelyn frowned at the term, she could just _imagine _Cersei telling her own son that, "They are nobility. Lords and Ladies of Winterfell, you might say. Even so, it is never good to look down on those who were not born into higher up families. You should treat everyone with respect."

"That's not what my mother says!" Joffrey crossed his arms, pouting petulantly

Catelyn opened her mouth, then closed it and simply gave her husband a exhausted look. She could already see that this would be more than a little difficult.


	3. Winter Is Coming Pt 1

_**Chapter 2: Winter Is Coming Pt. 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Game of Thrones, the book series, and none of the characters belong to me! I just enjoy messing with plots!**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! I appreciate it! So now we're getting into the main plot, though we will have some flashback of young Joffrey and we'll soon find out a bit about Robert's relationship with Myrcella and Tommen. We obviously don't see them much this chapter, but in the next few we'll see people from King's Landing.**_

* * *

_11 Years Later_

The arrow whizzed from the bow string and landed in the stray barrels that surrounded the archery course with a dull thud. Bran dropped his stance of holding the bow firmly to kick the ground in frustration. He had been trying for about an hour, to no prevail. Most of the arrows flew over the fence, nearly killing quite a few birds, and a rare few actually hit the target itself. Robb shook his head in amusement at his little brothers frustration, while Joffrey tried and failed to stifle his laughs. Even little Rickon, seated on a saddle someone had set on the fence, smiled slightly though he hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. Jon walked over and leaned down while grabbing Bran's shoulder lightly.

"Go on, fathers watching." Bran looked over his shoulder at Ned and Catelyn, who were watching from the balcony, "Your mother too."

Taking a deep breath, Bran got into his position and raised his bow. Pulling back the string so hard it nearly hurt his fingers, Bran closed one eye and looked down the arrow to see where it would land on the target like Jon and Robb had taught him. Everything was silent as Bran released the string. He watched with a sinking feeling as the arrow sailed above the target and flew into the ground behind the fence. The young Stark groaned as noise flooded the practice field again, hearing snickers and sighs of sympathy coming from bystanders. Robb chuckled from where he was off to the side while Jon was just plain laughed, patting Bran on the back in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"You might not have hit the target, but if it makes you feel better you've nearly snagged a few pigeons." Joffrey laughed, leaning against the fence near Rickon

"Which one of you was a mark smith at ten?" Ned called down to the boys, "Keep practicing, Bran. Go on, now."

Bran looked down slightly as Jon spoke, "Don't think too much Bran."

As the young Stark boy once again raised his bow, Robb nodded in approval, "Relax your bow arm."

Joffrey looked up, "Keep your body still, don't lean back or jerk when you release the arrow."

Robb snickered slightly and wanted to make a comment on _Joffrey _of all people attempting to help with archery, but the northerner held his tounge. The blonde prince was better with a sword, and he was just trying to help. So, instead, Robb simply watched his younger brother intently as the bow string was pulled back. Right as Bran's fingers loosened, preparing to release the arrow, another shot out from somewhere behind them. As the arrow landed right in the middle of the target, Bran whipped around to see who had shot it.

Arya lowered her bow as all the boys turned to look at her. Her brothers and Joffrey all began to chuckle and laugh, while Bran merely smiled. Slightly smirking, with bow still in hand, she dipped into a shallow curtsey. Bran quickly set the bow against the fence then ran after his older sister, who had done turned and high tailed it out of the practice field. Booming laughter was heard even from Ned Stark himself as Bran jumped the fence to chase after his sister.

* * *

"He truly enjoys archery, not near as much as climbing though." Catelyn laughed lightly, smiling as she linked her arm through her husbands

"Yes, Bran is a bit of a wild one." Eddard nodded, knowing full well that his son enjoyed to climb anything that would give his mother a heart attack, "I blame it on us spending half of your pregnancy with him on the road."

"Hmm, then how does that explain Arya?" The Lady smiled fondly at the thought of her youngest daughter. While Arya was a bit of a handful, not even half of the young lady Sansa was, and always gave her septa a time getting her to do her lessons, Catelyn loved her daughter with all her heart. She loved all her children, she had even grown to love Theon and Joffrey over time. Though she was absolutely loathe to admit it, she didn't even hate Jon Snow. Despite being her husbands bastard, he was still the little boy that had tried to call her mother as a child, though Catelyn had been quick to correct him. To put it easily, she didn't exactly love the boy, but she would never wish harm on him.

"Arya was simply born to be as she is." Eddard spoke, the grave undertone that was ever present in his words still there

The red haired, blue eyed former Tully nearly laughed. If someone had told her all those years ago, when she had just been wed to Eddard Stark, that she would grow to love him as much as she did now, she would have thought them insane. Now, though, she was no longer a flower of the South. Winterfell was now her home, the home of her Lord husband, and the home of her children. She supposed it had even become some sort of second home to the wards she and Ned had taken in. Theon was still attached to his Greyjoy heritage, as to be expected as he was taken at ten, while Joffrey had been but five. The blonde haired Prince had grown to be the best of friends with he first born son, Robb, and Joffrey had even grown close to Theon and Jon. It still surprised her, though, at how Joffrey had turned out despite the first five years of his life.

When the blonde boy had first arrived at Winterfell, he refused to be called anything but Prince Joffrey. He claimed his mother had told him that it was his rightful title and that peasants should not speak to him by only his name. Robb and Jon had humored the young child by Ned and Catelyn's request, but they laughed at the prince behind his back. She couldn't recall when it all changed, whether it had been when Robb started showing Joffrey stances with a wooden sword or the times the blonde had fallen off his horse and cried to Catelyn for help, but things certainly did change. Prince Joffrey turned into just Joffrey, even to people outside the castle of Winterfell, and for the ones closest to him he was simply Joff.

The Prince had turned from a long, wavy haired and chubby southern child to what Catelyn could only describe as a Northerner. He was still somewhat soft, not as rugged as Robb who had wolves blood, but he was as close to a Stark as a Lannister or Baratheon could ever be. He had lost his childish petulance, which had involved many tantrums and killing animals, and had instead gained courage and loyalty. He had been turned from a greedy, rambunctious child to a fine young man under the Ned and Catelyn's guidance. The old gods and the new only knew how long it had taken, but he would make a fine King of Westeros now when it was time. Catelyn could only hope his horrid mother wouldn't dig her claws into the poor young man as soon as he returned to King's Landing.

"What is on your mind, My Lady?" Ned spoke as they walked through the castle

The red haired woman sighed, "Just of the changes."

"You mean Joffrey."

A warm smile curled on Catelyn's lips, "How do you know?"

"Because nothing else has truly changed. I wrote Robert, he is more than happy that Joffrey has grown into a good young man."

The smile melted away as Catelyn sighed, remembering the early days, "I hate to say this now, truly I do, but he was a monstrous child at the beginning. It was a very slow change, one I wasn't sure he could make."

"He did, though, and that is all that matters." Eddard smiled grimly, "The King has written about his other children, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen."

Catelyn looked at him sharply, "What has he-?"

"He is not asking as to take them as our wards, do not worry." Ned's grey eyes glowed in amusement, "Robert took more care in their upbringing after Joffrey."

Sighing in silent relief, Catelyn smiled, "Not that I regret taking in Joffrey but...it was a-."

Catelyn cut herself off as she saw a large man with white hair and a bead approaching them. Clothed in the furs of the North, Ser Rodrik Cassel looked every bit the Master-at-Arms that he was. A sword at his side, every man knew he could use it. He had trained Robb, Jon, Theon, and Joffrey to all become fine swordsmen. Though they had sported many bruises and cuts from days full of hard training, the work had paid off and they were better for it.

The tall man came to a halt in front of the couple and bowed slightly, "Lord Stark, Lady Stark. The guardsmen just rode in from the hills. They've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch.

There was a pause before Eddard nodded his head slightly, "Get the lads to saddle their horses."

"Do you have to?" Catelyn's brow creased as she frowned

Ned's lips were set in a firm line, "He swore an oath, Cat."

Ser Rodrik nodded, "Law is law, milady."

The Lord of Winterfell turned to Ser Rodrik once more, "Tell Bran he's coming, too."

The Master-at-Arms nodded gruffly and walked off. Catelyn frowned disapprovingly and turned to her husband. Sighing slightly, she placed a hand over her heart, "Ned...ten is too young to see such things."

"He won't be a boy for much longer, and winter is coming."

* * *

The man, dressed in dirty and ragged clothes, was marched to the rock like mound where the man would meet death. Pushed to his knees, the man looked at the ground as Eddard Stark drew a sword from his sheath. Ice, the ancestral sword of House Stark, was Valyrian Steel. The blade, though it was dark as smoke, glinted in the sun as it was drawn. The edges, sharp as dragon's teeth, formed one deadly tip. Resting the tip on the group, Ned placed both hands on the hilt and looked at the man solemnly.

The man looked up at the Lord of Winterfell with pleading eyes, "I know I broke my oath. I know I'm a deserter. I should've gone back to the Wall and warned them, but...I saw what I saw. I saw the White Walkers. People need to know. If you can get word to my family...tell 'em I'm no coward. Tell 'em I'm sorry."

Eddard paused slightly before nodding. The men then pushed the deserter farther down so that his neck rested on the rock. Robb stood beside Joffrey and Jon, with Bran standing in front of them. Robb reached down and squeezed Bran's shoulder, giving his younger brother a nod of encouragement when the boy turned to look at him before reverting his attention back to the execution. Bran then glanced up at Jon and Joffrey, who both looked at the scene unfolding stoically. Joffrey caught the younger boys eye and gave him a sad, grim look.

Ned began to speak again, " In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name..."

Jon finally addressed Bran with a sideways glance, "Don't look away. Father will know if you do."

"...Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die."

As soon as Eddard Stark finished speaking, he raised the sword up and in one graceful arc brought it down. The blade sliced through the mans neck, blood staining the blade as Ned drew it back. The head fell to the ground as the body lay on the cold stone. Bran blinked and drew in a sharp breath, eyes looking from the head laying on the ground to his father who stood grimly. All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder again. Looking up he saw Jon once more who nodded at him in approval. As his bastard brother walked away, followed closely by Robb, Bran turned to Joffrey.

"You did good, you know?" The blonde spoke, green eyes grave

"Have you..." Bran trailed off, glancing at the body behind him once more, "Have you seen that kind of stuff before?"

Joffrey sighed, "Yes. Sadly enough, I have. Being heir to the throne I will be the King some day."

The young prince didn't sound as though he were bragging, just stating a fact, but Bran looked up, confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lips pursed, the blonde looked away slightly, "I'm going to be a good King. I won't be a coward. If I command something, I will be the one to carry it out."

Bran blinked, "I know you'll be a good King, Joff. You're really kind, and you're not a coward either."

"Thank you, Bran." The blonde let loose a small smile, "I appreciate it."

The young Prince walked away, and Bran saw his father coming towards him. Ice now sheathed again, Ned placed a firm hand on Bran's shoulder, reminding the young boy much of what Jon had done earlier.

"You understand why I did it?" Ned asked his son, tone grave

Bran looked at the horses beside him, "Jon, Robb, and Joff said he was a deserter."

The Lord nodded slightly, "But do you understand why I had to kill him?"

"Our way is the old way?" Bran tilted his head slightly

"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." Ned spoke seriously, letting his son absorb the information

Thinking back to what Joffrey said, Bran realized the blonde Prince was inadvertently quoting Bran's father.

"Is it true he saw the White Walkers?" The question slipped out before Bran could stop it

Eddard shook his head slightly, "The White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years."

Bran's eyebrows furrowed, "So he was lying, then."

"A madman sees what he sees."

With that, the conversation was over. The men mounted their horses and rode away from the execution sight.


End file.
